


Undone Too

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Friendship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two to Undone, by windycarnage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone Too

It was a long while before Cadyrn dared to move from where he was, trusting that Persef was deeply asleep once more before he carefully stood up and made his way to the couch he had vacated so quickly. He had never seen Persef in such a state... He leaned back against the cushions, unwilling to let Persef go, not after that display he had seen; even though it would have been more comfortable for both of them he held on tight.  
  
Persef gave a quiet hiccuping shudder, quivering a little before falling still again. The silence encroached in once again and Cadyrn wondered if this would happen again...if Persef would wake in terror, in his very arms maybe, full of panic and terror from whatever his daymares showed him. He had a good idea of what they were...Just how badly did Persef fare in those long years without a companion? Badly, he knew that already, but could there really be pain that not even time could heal? No, no of course not hadn't he already seen how happy and normal Persef was around Deacon?  
  
And Deacon...Cady tucked in the cape a little more snugly around Persef's shoulder; Deacon had to know about these episodes, if they had happened more than once...and he had the sinking suspicion that this was a frequent occurrence. He almost resented Deacon for having to go out, even though it was out of bare necessity. Food had to be acquired, and Persef was in no fit state to hunt yet. Cadyrn couldn't stare too long at Persef, still a bit shaken, and took to gazing around the hive again. The vines that had before seemed artful, now looked constricting, as if they were creeping down and very slowly dragging the hive into the forest's grasp. Considering some of the plants he had seen, it was a nasty thought.  
  
Persef hiccuped again and Cadyrn fixed his eyes on the ceiling above, hoping that Persef would sleep until Deacon came back to fill up the silent hive with his loudness. At least something, to tell him how to help, how he could make it so he never had to see such a terrible sight again.

*

The tealblood woke up a few hours later, the beginnings of fearful whimpers staved off by Cady, speaking softly to remind him where he was, what had happened, not to panic it was only a cape that held him so tight. He unwrapped him but Persef did not move from his spot, his hands going up instead to grip at his hair. Cadyrn at least knew what was happening here: sometimes after a crying fit Archit was possessed by the worst headaches, pain enough to force him to seek Cadyrn's comfort while he rubbed at his head.  
  
Cady did this again now, gently moving Persef's hands to trace small circles over where the ache was. Persef let out a rasping noise that he supposed could have been a thank you, although he wasn't of the mind now to ask Persef for clarification. Eventually Persef was well enough to sit on the couch by himself, and Cady placed the cape around his thin shoulders while he went to go scavenge in Persef's massive tea reserves for something to soothe his aches. He brought back a steaming mug that was probably Deacon's, looking at the size of it. Persef took it without a word, holding it in his lap while his hair hid the entirety of his face.  
  
Silence descended again, and Cadyrn was uncomfortable under the weight of it. Persef looked like a doll, stiff and unmoving and silent on the couch, and he didn't like it.  
  
“...are you well?” Cadyrn hesitated. “Is there...anything thou might be in need of?”  
  
Persef shook his head, finally lifting up the mug for a sip.  
  
He put out a hand to lay on the other's shoulder, but stopped himself at the last second. “Persef...”  
  
“I'm sorry,” Persef said quietly, trailing half in and out, “that you had to see that, and if I made you uncomfortable or anything...I'll be fine in just a minute, and then I'll go back to bed and sleep it off some more, don't worry about it, it'd probably be better if you just.......thank you, for the tea.”  
  
This time he did lay a hand on Persef, trying to see under that curtain of hair, “Dear, sweet Persef...you have committed no crime, no grave error on thine part that hast me running away from yourn hive...the tea was yours in the first, and to pretend that I hast not been moved t'would be a falsity. Tell me, I beg thee, was hast set thine heart and mind aflame with this pain? Tell me what assistance I can lend thee, speak the word and it shalt be done!”  
  
Persef lifted his head up a little, “N-no, that's ok...I don't want to bother you, it's just...silly daymares...”  
  
“T'is not silly, if they give you such terror,” Cadyrn said gravely. “Their meaning has importance to thee, and that is more than enough.”  
  
“I always get like this when Deacon is gone...not saying that it's his fault, oh no, I could take a million daymares if it meant he stayed here, and I'd be ok with that, it wouldn't really matter anyway, they wouldn't be real anyway which is what matters...” His babbling had almost returned to normal, and Cady was entirely glad to hear it return. Persef made as if to push his hair back but his hand didn't quite make it, hanging limply in the air for a few seconds before returning to encircle the cup. “...I know I shouldn't think this, or I guess he told me I shouldn't think this but I still kind of do, or my daymares do. I dream...that...that Deacon is gone, and I chased him away again, and h-he's not coming back and it's all my fault.”  
  
Persef sounded like he was close to tears again and Cadyrn slid closer, laying both hands over the tealblood's. “I see...thy fears are most heavy, and a terrible thing...a mighty curse hast been laid upon you and I fear I am not the one to breaks the cruel thorns of enchantment. But...Deacon is still here, still close...if thou so wished I could pester him over trollian and have him back within th' hour. Wouldst that be to your liking?”  
  
Persef quickly shook his head, his hair flying out in all directions. “Oh no! He's...he's busy right now, I'm ok that's not necessary at all, ok?”  
  
“Rest assured, my gentle friend, if such a thing were to pass, I would seek him out, to the very corner of Alternia itself, should it come to it! So much indeed thou hast done for me, so many boons and kind gestures, t'would be lacking in me should I let him just fly. And...of course I would seek out my 'mesis no matter where he had vanished to.” He pulled back his hands so Persef could take another sip. “I know I stay not always, but I visit your hive frequently; perhaps this will not assuage your fears, but I do so vow to keep watch while you slumber, so that those events do not come to pass. Your daymares may come, but trust that while I visit here, they hath no place in true reality.”  
  
Persef hesitated for a minute before nodding, and Cadyrn hoped he believed his words, and was not just nodding for the sake of it. “How doth thou feel now? Has the headache passed?”  
  
“Yes...I think I might go to sleep again though, I'm still...still pretty tired.” Persef stifled a yawn. He looked to, but not at, Cadyrn once more. “Do you think, maybe, if it wouldn't be much trouble, I could sleep here with you? Until Deacon came back maybe?”  
  
“Of course.” Cadyrn beckoned him closer, sliding the mug out of his hands and setting it on the nearby table before spreading the cape properly over him once more. Persef settled in against him, and Cadyrn lay an arm around his shoulders. He seemed better, at least, and he hoped passionately that he had been of some help, just a tad. He hoped that perhaps, Persef might escape those daymares again tonight, and he would have been partially the cause of it.  He wondered again just where Persef had gotten the idea that he had been the cause of Deacon leaving, and at once knew the source of it; he would have bared his teeth and growled if it hadn't been for the fact that Persef was there to hear it. The feeling came once again, of longing for Archit to be here, but more this time to help him cope with the feeling of intense dislike toward the troll who had hurt his friend so deeply. There was too much hurt here, and he only wished now, that Deacon wouldn't take too long, and would be back soon.  
  



End file.
